


Falling

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Our dear Petey falling in love with Shansha, Political Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: How Petyr Baelish, THE Littlefinger, fell in love with Sansa Stark.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, written while I was having lunch.

It didn’t take too long for Petyr Baelish to fall in love with Sansa Stark. Some would say it was love at first sight, but he knew better than that. It took him a week, possibly two to fall completely at her feet.

He met her at one of those parties that her father’s political party organized to gain more voters and funding. She was wearing a simple white dress, a very conservative one, that he knew was used in those occasions to pass on the impression that she was an angelical creature, a well-behaved girl.

But Petyr’s mind was a devilish one and all he could think of was how that pretty dress would be perfect on the floor of his house. Petyr knew pretty well that messing with the governor’s daughter was a rather dangerous move.

Petyr approached her and she was a deliciously beautiful and shy, her rosy lips sucked in embarrassment every time he made a remark about how pretty she was, when no one was around listening.

He had planned to only fuck her a couple of times before he moved to another woman but something about her kept him interested. So, on the same week of the party, he took her out to dinner. And it was totally worth it.

Not only Ms. Sansa Stark was gorgeous, she was also clever and very observant. She had made a bit of research on him – just like he did to her – and found out not only about his job as the President’s advisor but also his rather illicit business: his House of Pleasure. Or as she said, his brothel.

“Your secret is safe with me.”, she had said. “We all have secrets of our own.”. Petyr was sure he had seen a sparkle on her sapphire eyes. Had he found his ultimate match? Was he the woman he was never looking for but found anyway?

It definitely added to his interest that she refused to go to his house after dinner but a few days later he found out she was actually a virgin. If this was another woman, he would have said his goodbye but he wanted more with her. He would take his time if she wanted to.

But she didn’t want to wait. She had already made her mind that he was going to be the one to take her virginity and Petyr, to be honest, was more nervous than her. He wanted so badly to corrupt her, to kiss his way down to her wet center and drink all of her pleasure, to feel her in a way he knew no other man had already felt. But what if he screwed up? He’d definitely lose this goddess.

And then the day _she_ decided was the one she was going to lose her innocence came. Petyr had arranged everything for her and she had her own plans, she had researched and used the things she learned to suck his dick so deliciously he swore no other woman was going to suck him other than beautiful and sinful Sansa Stark.

It hurt, he knew that. Her face contorted in pain when he was half way in and he considered about pulling out but Sansa seemed to notice his reluctance and held him in place. Petyr showered her face with sweet kisses when he sank in completely and she gave a sharp intake of breath. Slowly he started moving inside of her and Sansa relaxed under him, until she finally was moving on the same rhythm as him, chasing her own release.

Sansa was perfect for him, his ultimate sex match, even if she was still unexperienced. She had researched so skillfully that if it wasn’t from the light trace of blood on his cock, he would have believed she knew exactly what she was doing.

And then after that, she couldn’t stop thinking about how her breasts were responsive to his caresses, how her cheeks turned red when he told her he wanted to be inside of her, how her red hair made her look like a complete goddess and that he was afraid that fucking such a beautiful creature would send him straight to hell.

After two weeks, he knew he was in love with her. Petyr loved when she told her silly jokes, when she was concentrated on something and her eyebrows furrowed, when she laughed - _oh gods,_ he absolutely loved her laugh – and when she hugged him, the heat from her body the perfect one to make him feel like home.

Petyr wouldn’t dare tell her yet how much he wanted to be with her, wouldn’t dare tell he made all sorts of plans for them. If he told her, Sansa would definitely run away to the hills. Let her fall in love as well, if she already wasn’t.

And when she did, Petyr would give the world to her because this was the first time he ever felt something like this for someone.

Beautiful, red-haired Sansa Stark, with her sapphire eyes.


End file.
